Conocimientos Prohibidos
by WhateverMungo
Summary: Twilight recibe un libro que contiene conocimientos para manipular el comportamiento de los dragones. Despúes de una pequeña probada de lo que es capaz de hacer no puede detenerse y sus experimentos se salen de control. Twi x Spike.


_Ya había olvidado esta cuenta. Hace varios meses me habían robado mi lap y con ella varios fics con lo que abandone un poco FF. Hoy mientras limpiaba mi mail encontre uno que casualmente me había enviado al cel meses atras y pues le doy un poco de vida nuevamente a esta cuenta. Igual no esperen actualizaciones. Esta es una historia incompleta._

* * *

Una mañana de invierno Twilight estaba sentada en la biblioteca, comodamente envuelta en una manta mientras leía con detenimiento un ensayo títulado _'Historía de la política en Equestría de los últimos trescientos años'_. Spike, el joven dragón púrpura que había crecido junto con ella, no entendía como su amiga podía encontrar remotamente interesante aquel libro y prefirió no comentar nada al respecto por su propía salud mental.

La última vez que había criticado a Twilight, había sido sobre su afición a las novelas de unicornios vampiros adolescentes, y solo había conseguido que no le hablara durante varias semanas. Tras lo cual tuvó que disculparse y leer tres aburridos tomos de una serie para yeguas, que por alguna razón habían conseguido más ventas que _'Daring Do y la Piedra Zafirosofal'_.

El dragón suspiro y decidió empezar con la limpieza diaria de la biblioteca cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Twilight que por primera vez en el día se mostraba emocionada, fue corriendo al portón con mucha anticipación.

- ¡Ya debe haber llegado! - exclamaba dando pequeños saltos de felicidad.

Spike sabía que solo había dos cosas que podía poner en ese estado infantil a su amiga: Un envio de la princesa Celestía o bien la llegada de un nuevo libro. Y no se equivocaba: Twilight entró segundos despúes a la casa con una gran caja que tenía el sello de una de las librerías más grandes de Canterlot.

Sin perder un segundo la abrió y empezó a revisar su contenido.

- ¡Vaya! - dijo Twilight con una voz confundida -. No recuerdo haber ordenado tantos libros.

- Quizas solo fue una pequeña confusión en el envio – sugirió Spike.

- O quizas hayan decidido que como excelente cliente que soy, apreciaría tener ciertos volumenes adicionales – respondió rápidamente la unicornio, asustada ante la idea de tener que separarse de algunos de los tomos que acababa de recibir.

- Claaaaaaaroooooo – se burló Spike -, es tan obvio que eso es.

Twilight lo ignoró y con un poco de magia subió el paquete a su habítación antes de que Spike pudiera sugerir alguna idea absurda como "regresar a la librería lo que no había ordenado".

Cerró la puerta de su habitación, se acomodó en su cama y empezó a mirar los libros que tenía frente a ella. _'Últimos avances mágicos'_, _'Antiguos reinos de Equestria' _y _'Encantamientos practicos'_, estaban entre los títulos que ella había pedido por catálogo un mes atras. Pero tambien había otros que no reconocía y definitivamente nunca hubiera mandado pedir como: _'Medicina en reptiles'_ o _'Anatomía Dracónica',_ entre otros.

Tomó el libro que tenía la silueta de un dragón en la portada y leyó rápidamente el prólogo. El libro estaba dedicado a los criadores de dragones por lo que pudó leer: desde su caza hasta la reproducción, una práctica que se había prohibido siglos atras, cuando Celestía decretó que los dragones eran criaturas racionales y tenían derecho a manejar sus vidas libremente. Sin embargo aquel tomo parecía recien impreso y Twilight decidió que informaría a la princesa de ese peculiar descubrimiento para que se hiciera una investigación al respecto.

Un poco asqueada, dejó los nuevos libros a un lado de la cama y decidió despejar su mente con una siesta matutina; gracias al frio del invierno no le costo mucho trabajo acomodarse en su cama y quedarse profundamente dormida.

Despertó varias horas despúes cuando Spike la llamó a comer. Había perdido practicamente todo el día pero se sentía completamente descansada.

Spike puso un platón lleno pastelillos salados de avena y rápidamente entre los dos devorarón todo el contenido.

- ¡Oh Celestia! - grito Spike al mirar la hora - ¡Quede en ayudar a Rarity esta tarde!

Y sin decir más tomó una bufanda y salió corriendo hacía las calles nevadas de Ponyville.

Twilight inicialmente se sintió ofendida con su amigo, últimamente había estado pasado más tiempo con Rarity que con ella y tangencialmente la biblioteca había sufrido un poco: ahora se podían ver unas cuantas columnas de libros que Spike prometía acomodar todas las tardes, más sin embargo llegaba muy cansado de sus reuniones con Rarity y poco a poco se iban apilando tareas sin cumplir.

- Pobre – decía para ella misma -. Desperdicía su tiempo con un amor que nunca la será correspondido.

Subió nuevamente a su cuarto y paso el resto de la tarde leyendo uno de sus nuevos libros sobre encantamientos.

El resto de la semana fue practicamente igual: Spike desaparecía despues de la hora de comer y no volvía hasta casi media noche. Los libros se fueron acumulando hasta que una noche Twilight perdió la cabeza despúes de pasar horas esperando a que Spike volviera para poder enviarle una carta a la princesa.

En su frustración subió a su cuarto a ahogar su pena en una de sus novelas favoritas cuando tropezó con _'Anatomía Dracónica'_. Se había olvidado por completo de reportarlo a Celestia.

De repente una idea se cruzó por su mente.

_Quizas aquí haya algún consejo sobre como manejar el comportamiento irresponsable de los dragones_ pensó.

Se sintió un poco abochornada por haber pensado eso, pero su lado indagativo obtuvo lo mejor de ella y antes que se diera cuenta estaba girando las páginas hasta llegar al primer capítulo.

- Bueno, una pequeña consulta no tiene nada de malo – se decía a si misma -. Finalmente una breve mirada no va a causar ningún daño.

Pronto una "pequeña mirada" se convirtio en curiosidad morbosa al ver lo descriptivo que era el libro respecto a muchos aspectos sobre la naturaleza personal y sexual de varios miembros de esta raza, algunos de estos detalles eran cosas que Spike se había negado a contestar en el pasado por pena o por ignorancia, finalmente había crecido con ponys y no con otros dragones.

Entre los muchos detalles interesantes destacaba el hecho que un dragon aparentemente por el hecho de ser una criatura mágica, nacía completamente desarrollado y su forma cambiaba en base a la forma en que era tratado y su capacidad para conseguir comida. Un dragón que era tratado como un infante toda la vida podía tardar milenios en cambiar su forma y de la misma manera un dragón que era tratado como un anciano podía nacer siendo viejo.

Y poco a poco empezó a relacionar eventos del pasado con complejas explicaciones que se describian en aquel primer capítulo. No entendía porque no se había dado cuenta de cosas tan obvias como aquellas a pesar de haber vivido años junto a su amigo.

Con cada capítulo que pasaba, inconscientemente Twilight empezaba a ganar más y más conocimientos perversos que dejaban de lado todo lo que había aprendido sobre la amistad.

Cerca de las once de la noche, el sonido de la puerta de abajo la sacó de su trance en la lectura.

- He regresado – decía el Spike desde la planta baja.

_Poner a prueba algunas cosas de lo que dice el libro no estaría de más_ pensaba la unicornio magenta _Finalmente no es como si fuera a hacerle algo malo a Spike, solo es para verificar que no he estado leyendo basura las últimas seis horas._

- Hola Spike – saludó alegremente -. En un momento bajo.

Escondió el libro debajo de su cama y fue trotando escaleras abajo mientras hacía memoría de algunas secciones en particular.

_...despúes de ganarte la confianza de un dragón puedes con relativa facilidad persuadirlo de cambiar de parecer, siempre y cuando el motivo o la razón del cambio de opinión lo hagas parecer más atractivo que la idea u objeto original..._

- ¿Como te ha ido con Rarity? - preguntó inocentemente

El dragón soltó un suspiro

- Fatal – decía con una voz cansina -, estaba ayudando a pintar el exterior de la boutique cuando accidentalmente la salpique con pintura. Se pusó como una fiera y me dijo 'amablemente' que mejor la ayudara en otra ocasión.

Twilight se sintió ligeramente mal por su amigo.

- Vamos, no es para tanto. Ya sabes como se pone ella en todo lo que respecta a suciedad y manchas – le respondió mientras le daba una palmadita en la espalda –. Seguró que mañana lo habrá olvidado por completo.

El dragón no parecía muy animado.

- ¡Ya se! ¿Por que no le llevas mañana algunas flores a Rarity? - continuó – Seguró que le encantaran y serviran tanto de disculpa como de regaló.

- ¡Esa es una idea genial! - dijo Spike mientras los ojos le empezaban a brillar imaginandose la cara de su amada. Siempre había querido llevarle un ramo de rosas a Rarity, pero nunca había tenido las agallas y esta era una excusa perfecta para hacerlo.

Era hora de poner a prueba sus habilidades de sugestión.

- O mejor aun, ¿Por que no le llevas un cupcake de Sugarcube Corner?  
- ¿Un cupcake? - preguntó el dragón algó incredulo.

- Piensalo Spike: Un delicioso pastelillo casero. Un bocadillo no demasiado vistoso que la hará ver que te sientes arrepentido de tus acciones sin ser demasiado personal, y que sirve de pretexto para invitarla a tomar un café.

Los ojos de Spike reflejaban gran emoción: _'Una cita con Rarity'_ pensaba.

- ¡Claro! ¡Un cupcake! ¿Por que no lo pensé antes?

El restó de la noche el dragón estuvó frente al espejo buscando las palabras con las cuales invitaría a comer a Rarity, imaginando distintos escenarios y las respuestas que daría en cada situación.

Twilight mientras tanto estaba volviendo a repasar _'Anatomía Dracónica'_ no del todo convencida de que lo que había pasado minutos atras realmente fuera un ejemplo de que lo que decía el libro fuese real. Finalmente Spike normalmente seguía sus consejos.

_Quiza una prueba de algo más... ¿complejo?_ Pensaba, mientras desarrollaba un plan en su cabeza.

* * *

Pasaron dos días hasta que se volvió a presentar una oportunidad. Rarity había ido a comprar materiales para sus vestidos fuera de la ciudad y Spike no tenía excusa alguna para desaparecer nuevamente aquella tarde.

_...por naturaleza son criaturas orgullosas y no perderan ni un momento demostrar lo superiores que son cuando se les desafía a vencerlos en tareas que ejecutan con normalidad. Aprovecharse de este defecto puede servir en ciertas ocasiones a los criadores, pero hay que tener cuidado cuando otro dragón es el que lanza el desafio..._

Aquella mañana Twilight se había levantado diez minutos antes que Spike y había bajado en silencio a la biblioteca. Esperó pacientemente a que su amigo despertara y cuando lo escucho bajar las escaleras aparento estar acomodando las pilas de libros que se habían estado acumulando.

- Buenos dias Spike – saludo Twilight sonriente.

- Buen día Twilight – decía este mientras se tallaba los ojos. Era claro que aun no había despertado del todo -. Raro que te levantes tan temprano.

Tras unos segundos, Spike que por fin miraba con claridad, pudó ver que su amiga estaba acomodando algunos de los libros que había prometido ordenar desde semanas atras y no pudo evitar sentirse ligeramente culpable.

- No te molestes Twilight – dijo él intentando alejarla de los libros -, ahora mismo me pondre a acomodarlos ¿Por que no preparas mientras el desayuno?

La unicornio estaba esperando una respuesta similar.

- ¡Oh! no te preocupes Spike – decía ella alegremente y sin mostrar ningún grado de alteración - el día de ayer encontre un hechizo que permitira poner todo en orden de manera rápida y efectiva.

El dragón la miró ligeramente sorprendido ante su actitud.

- Creo que con unos días de práctica podre tener en perfecto orden la biblioteca rápidamente – continuaba sin prestarle atención a su amigo -. Quedara mucho mejor que como estaba antes.

Spike la miraba con una mezcla de enojo y culpabilidad. Finalmente desde que Twilight estudiaba en la academia de Canterlot, él siempre había sido el encargado de ordenar todos sus papeles y la idea de ser desplazado por un... hechizo le asustaba un poco, pero estaba consciente de que llevaba un tiempo dedicandole menos atención a la biblioteca, y más a intentos frustrados de ganarse el afecto de Rarity.

- Creo que con un poco de investigación incluso podría lograr que todos los libros regresaran automáticamente a su lugar y así ya no sería necesario nunca más tener que preocuparnos por las estanterias...

- ¡Woah! - la interrumpió el dragón - ¿A que te refieres con eso? Ningún hechizo va a hacer mejor el trabajo que yo.  
- Vamos Spike – le respondió con un tono condescendinte pero sin borrar su falsa sonrisa -. Entiendo a la perfección que estas ocupado y que quieres pasar tu tiempo con Rarity, pensando en ti es que investigue como funcionaba este hechizo y créeme, esta hecho para acomodar objetos mejor que cualquier criatura lo haría.

Estas últimas palabras le dolieron un poco al dragón. _'Acaso esta diciendo que mi trabajo es mediocre'_ pensaba para si mismo mientras la sangre se le subía a la cabeza.

- ¿¡Ah si!? - preguntó con un deje de incredulidad y celos.

- ¡Claro! ¿Acaso quieres decir que lo harias mejor?

El dragón se veía bastante molesto.

Sin decir nada y con una velocidad sorprendente Spike tomo una de las pilas de libros y de manera casi mecánica los empezó a colocar en su lugar. No pasarón ni diez minutos y la biblioteca estaba en perfecto estado.

- ¿Que decias? - se burlaba Spike obviamente satisfecho por su trabajo – Nadie hace mejor trabajo que yo.

Despúes del desayuno Twilight nuevamente estaba en su habitación no del todo convencida de que su anterior experimento fuera una muestra clara de que realmente Spike había actuado bajo la influencia de una sugestión externa. Finalmente cualquier pony podía haber reaccionado de esa manera si se le atacaba de manera directa.

_'Quizas debería probar con algo que Spike se negaría a hacer'_ pensaba la unicornio, mientras una sonrisa perversa aparecía en sus labios.

* * *

Su oportunidad llegó una semana despúes. Ese día Pinkie Pie había organizado una fiesta de cumpleaños para Cheerlie, la maestra de Ponyville, Twilight había elegido esta fiesta en particular porque Rarity no estaría presente y la situación se prestaría para experimentar de múltiples maneras sobre el comportamiento de su compañero bajo distintas circunstancias. _'Todo por la curiosidad __cientifica' _se repetía a si misma.

Llegarón a casa de Cheerlie a la puesta del sol, la fiesta había empezado un par de horas atras y todos ya parecían bastante animados; la ventaja de la fiestas para "mayores" que organizaba Pinkie, es que siempre incluía alcohol para aquellos ponys con gustos más sofisticados que simple jugo de manzana y los efectos se notaban de manera casi inmediata en el ambiente.

Muchos ya se habían librado de sus inhibiciones más basicas y en medio de la sala estaban moviendose al ritmo de la musica en una pista de baile improvisada, Twilight no pudo reprimir una sonrisa cuando vió a la maestra bailando con el hermano de Applejack de manera seductora. Spike en su inocencia no notaba el ambiente adulto que reinaba en el lugar y fue a saludar a Rainbow Dash que estaba hablando con una yegua desconocida en un rincón de la pista. La pegaso parecía casi sorprendida de verlo en ese lugar.

_...es natural para ellos sentirse atraídos por la riqueza; Siendo más precisos: se sienten atraidos por aquello que la gente considera valioso o raro, ya sean gemas o tesoros. Es posible ganarse el favor de un dragón cuando se le promete algo de gran valor, así como tambien es posible convencerle de que un objeto mundano es algo exótico o especial, combinando estos dos elementos es posible obtener un favor a cambio de nada..._

Se sirvió un vaso de ponche y empezó a caminar por la fiesta en busca de una oportunidad para poner en practica aquel consejo.

Lyra, una unicornio de color aguamarino estaba sentada sola en una esquina de la fiesta, mirando a la gente de manera un tanto desconfiada. Twilight rapidamente se entero gracias a Pinkie, que había venido a la fiesta con una amiga, pero esta había tenido que retirarse temprano.

Se unió a Spike del otro lado de la fiesta, que al parecer había escapado de la pegaso azul, cuando empezarón a hablar de temas incomodos para el pequeño dragón.

- ¿Como te ha ido con Rarity? ¿Algún avance? - pregunto ella casualmente.

El humor de Spike cayó por los suelos al escuchar el nombre de su amada.

- No tan bien como esperaba, últimamente ha estado demasiada ocupada entre nuevos vestidos y cuidar a Sweetie Belle.

Twilight le entrego al dragón su vaso de ponche y lo abrazó fraternalmente con una de sus patas.

- ¡Oh vamos Spike! No te pongas así, quizas lo que necesitas es un poco más de experiencia antes de que Rarity pueda ver el potencial que tienes como novio.

- ¿Experiencia?

- ¡Claro! Me refiero a que no tienes experiencia alguna con ninguna yegua – dijo sonriente Twilight – Quizas necesitas conocer un poco más sobre nosotras, antes de ir a por tu amor.

- ¿A que te refieres? - la miraba confundido Spike, mientras que inconscientemente bebía del vaso de su amiga.

- Me refiero a que no tienes ninguna experiencia en lo que respecta a las mujeres Spike. No sabes lo que nos gustaría encontrar en un potro o la manera en la que quisieramos ser tratadas. ¿Acaso crees que sin ninguna experiencia previa todo se dara de manera perfecta con Rarity?

Spike estaba boquiabierto. No sabía que responder a aquellas palabras; su amiga de toda la vida sonaba coherente en sus palabras y por primera vez el dragón se estaba dando cuenta de su ignorancia sobre las yeguas.

- ¿Que sugieres que haga al respecto? - preguntó tras unos segundos de silencio, Twilight se limitó a reir.

- ¿Por que no aprovechas esta fiesta para conocer a alguien más?

Sin saber que responder el dragón no pudo evitar sino dar una inconciente mirada al resto de los invitados, muchas parejas felices en cada rincón de la casa y no pudo sentir sino una punzada en su espiritu al imaginar que si no se aplicaba seriamente, quizas nunca formara parte de aquellos grupos.

- Veamos... ya se ¿Por que no vas con Lyra?  
- ¿Lyra? - preguntó Spike confundido buscando a la unicornio de la floreria entre la multitud.

- Bueno, es de las pocas yeguas que esta sola esta noche y creo sería tu mejor oportunidad.

Spike miraba a la yegua aguamarina solitaria en una esquina. Nunca se habían dirigido la palabra realmente aunque estaba seguro de que ella lo identificaría, finalmente no había más que un dragón en todo Ponyville. ¿De que podría hablarle? ¿Que es lo que le gustaría? Por un segundo la mirada de ambos se cruzó y rápidamente los dos miraron hacia lados distintos.

- No lo se...

- ¡Oh vamos Spike! ¿Que tienes que perder? - decía Twilight midiendo la reaccion del dragón – Es joven, linda y ademas escuche que le gustan los reptiles y el color verde, y tu cumples ambos requisitos (parcialmente).

Armandose de valor Spike empezó a dirigirse hacia la esquina.

- No lo olvides, pon en claro tus intenciones desde el principio. - decía la voz de su amiga tras de él.

Twilight se mezcló entre la multitud y veía de manera discreta cual era la reacción de Spike. El dragón tardo unos minutos en juntar sus agallas para hablarle a Lyra, pero finalmente lo hizó con un simple 'Hola' que rompió el hielo. Unos minutos más tarde ambos estaban bailando alocadamente en el centro de la pista.

La unicornio por su parte estaba satisfecha consigo misma, disfrutando de gran manera la satisfacción proporcionada por el control que tenía sobre su pequeño amigo. Incluso se sintió sorprendida de su influencía cuando al final de la noche pudó ver como Spike lograba robar un beso de Lyra a la vista de todos, lo cual desato una serie de murmullos que se convertirian en chismes y rumores al día siguiente.

* * *

Twilight no quizó desaprovechar esta racha y al día siguiente volvió a hojear _Anatomía Draconica,_ parecía que cada vez que volvía abrir el libro encontraba alguna cosa que previamente había pasado por alto. Había tantas posibilidades y tan poco tiempo, que no sabía por donde empezar: había secciones que hablaban de modificación de conducta para amansar a los dragones, otras que hacían referencia a las propiedades únicas de varias partes del cuerpo del dragón, una sección que hablaba de como potenciar la magia a través de tratos con algunos grandes dragones, otras de poderosas habilidades secretas que poseían algunas especies, etc.

Su indecisión llevó a la unicornio a decidir de manera aleatoria su siguiente movimiento. Abrió una página al azar y retrocedió al principió de aquel capítulo. El resultado había sido un tanto inesperado: '_Reproducción: Obteniendo Huevos de Dragón_'.

Había sido un capítulo que había leído rápidamente sin prestar mucha atención originalmente ya que no había considerado llegar tan lejos con los experimentos, más sin embargo recordaba muchas de las ilustraciones contenidas en aquel cápitulo. Twilight se abochorno hasta que su cara se volvió de un intenso color rojo, mientras que se aferraba a lo poco de su moral que le quedaba. No podía hacer algo así a su amigo... ¿o si?

Un río de emociones conflictuadas se desbordo sobre ella, poniendo en conflicto los años de amistad que compartía con Spike, contra los posibles experimentos (y perversiones) que podía llevar a cabo el pequeño dragón sin que este se diera cuenta. Al final su sanidad ganó y la unicornio cerró el libro y lo apartó de ella.

Buscando distraerse de sus pensamientos, salió de la biblioteca y decidió dar una vuelta por Ponyville para relajarse un poco. Se dirigió al parque y sentada en una de las bancas se dedicó a observar a algunos de los ponys que paseaban en la zona.

Paso un tiempo, hasta que notó que estaba mirando de manera inconsciente a varias de las parejas que solían pasearse por el parque; la mayoría eran ponys unos cuantos años mayores a Twilight, que paseaban entre los jardines en busca de un paseo romantico o que se perseguían a manera de juego lanzando sutiles miradas seductoras.

El aura de confianza y amor que demostraba cada dúo hizo sentir diez veces peor a la unicornio y se hizó a si misma la promesa de que esa noche se disculparía con Spike y le revelaría todo lo que había estado haciendo a sus espaldas. Sería mejor terminar con esto lo más pronto posible, y así poder empezar a pagar por sus crimenes contra su mejor amigo.

Twilight pasó el resto de la tarde en el parque envuelta en su remordimiento y a la caída de la noche se encaminó de regreso a la biblioteca. Lamentablemente para ella lo que le esperaba en casa estaba fuera de sus calculos iniciales.

Al abrir la puerta no pudo sino notar una extraña fragancia en la oscuridad: Un aroma animal.

Su memoría corporal rápidamente la hizó pensar en el albergue de mascotas que tenía Fluttershy, pero había algo familiar respecto al olor en el aire que no podía identificar.

Tras unos segundos sus orejas detectarón que un extraño golpeteó se escuchaba en el segundo piso. Considerando la hora, Spike debería estar en casa, así que por ende él debía ser el causante de ese extraño ruido.

Sin hacer mucho ruido, Twilight subió las escaleras esperando descubrir con anticipación lo que estaba haciendo el dragón, para así sorprenderlo con las manos en la masa, más sin embargo la escena que vió al llegar a su habitación nunca la hubiera podido imaginar.

- ¿Spike? - fue lo único que pudó preguntar antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando frente a ella. Ahí estaba su inocente amigo, de pie sobre su cama mientras sus pequeñas garras reposaban en los flancos de Lyra, que yacía bocabajo mordiendo una almohada, mientras le ofrecía todo su cuerpo al pequeño dragón, él cual hasta el momento había estado haciendo un gran esfuerzo para mantener un ritmo en sus caderas que les satisfaciera a ambos.

- ¡Twilight! - exclamó Spike sorprendido quedandose paralizado al instante.

Todos cruzaron varias miradas incomodas sin saber que hacer.

- Lo siento – se disculpó rápidamente Twilight intentando escapar de la incomoda situación – Yo no sabía que ustedes estaban... ehm... haciendo... bueno ustedes saben.

Se dió media vuelta y salió trotando de la habitación.

- ¡Twilight esperá...! - aún alcanzó a escuchar la voz de su amigo, pero ella se negó a regresar sobre sus pasos y se encaminó a Ponyville sin ningún destino fijo.

* * *

Estuvo caminando por las calles vacías de la ciudad por un tiempo, pero pronto el frio y la oscuridad la hicieron reconsiderar en buscar un refugio urgentemente. Tras unos minutos de consideración, se encamino a casa de Applejack.

A pesar de la hora, se sintió tranquilizada al ver que aun había luz procedente de la granja y unos minutos después estaba en brazos de su amiga, llorando bajo la carga de emociones de todo lo que había vivido las últimas veinticuatro horas. Applejack no dijo nada y esperó pacientemente a que Twilight se desahogara.

La unicornio le contó todo lo que había pasado los últimos días (omitiendo ciertos detalles como la existencia de los libros) y lo que había sucedido al llegar a la biblioteca aquella noche. Applejack inicialmente no creía la confesión que estaba escuchando, pero el dolor en la voz de su amiga la hizó eventualmente sentir compasión por ella.

- No doy credito a lo que acabó de oir – dijo con una voz reprensiva y con una mirada dura hacía Twilight -. Pero si todo lo que dices es cierto, aún estas a tiempo de deshacer todo el daño.

- ¡Iba a hacerlo! - reclamó la unicornio - Pero ellos estaban...

- ...teniendo relaciones.

Twilight asintió con la cabeza. Applejack no pudo sino suspirar ante la mirada de culpa.

- Bueno era algo de esperarse. Veo que no calculaste la parte donde Lyra estaba en celo.


End file.
